Question: Stephanie has lunch at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$41.00$. She would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$41.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$41.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$41.00$ $\$4.10$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$41.00 = $ $\$4.10$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.05$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$41.00 + \$2.05 = $ $\$43.05$ The total cost of the bill is $\$43.05$.